Save me! Continued from conversequeen 11's
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: Everyone has been happy ever since Knight got remarried, but what happens when her new husband starts to abuse Katie behind everyone's Will Katie ever tell anyone, or will she keep it a secret in order to keep her family happy? What happens when Kendall finds out? "Continued from conversequeen11's 'save me'.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes, widening as I realized that Katie wasn't in my bed. I felt her spot, cold. I hopped out of bed and quietly ran downstairs, the light was on and I saw her with a bottle of pills in her hand.

"I am just a stupid idiot that is a roadblock from happiness of others." She said lamely looking down at the pills at opening the bottle. I realized that it was pain medication, but she was told she should wake one of us up if she needed some! She raised one pill to her mouth and I jumped off the banister about ten feet from the floor. I remember pills going everywhere,Katie and the guys whispering soft words to me before I was put on a stretcher, then black.

Katie's p.o.v.

"Knight party?" A nurse asked

"Right here." We all said raising our hands

"How is he?" Logan asked

"He's stable. He managed not to break anything, but we're keeping him overnight due to a concussion and it may have been suicidal. We need him to wake up and explain it from his point of view, as well as his sister's. you can see him in room 304 if you like." She explained and gave a sad smile before walking away.

no one knew why he jumped like that except ME. No one knew why pills were all over the floor except ME. I was just a stupid little brat. The way Kendall jumped like that, I can't begin to explain the feeling of what it's like to see your big brother on the floor a foot away from you, I just had a bad headache and wanted a pill without waking anyone up, and I hadn't been thinking about anything suicidal, did he? Did he hate me?

"Katie you feeling alright?" Carlos asked me worriedly

"Yea just a little tired." I lied. It was more than that.

"We can get you a wheelchair?" James smiled, I had to weigh my options. If I said yes, then I would be wheeled around like an idiot, but I was so tired and my headache had went to a migraine.

"Please?" I whispered

"Ok I'll be right back." Logan answered before ruffling my hair but pulling his hand back quickly "Guys, she's warm."

"We all are, they obviously have no idea what air conditioning is here." Carlos said dumbfounded

"No, I mean fever warm." He eyed James, great stupid me as another roadblock from the happiness of others.

"Should I take her home?" Carlos asked

"Let her see Kendall,then we'll take her back." James told us

"Katie? Do you still want the wheelchair?" Logan asked

"I can walk."

"I can carry you Katie?" James asked me

"Thanks Jamie." I smiled as I hopped into his arms


	2. Threats

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating! But school starts tommorow, and I may not be able to update every day. Now so you guys know, one of my relitives lives in Lowell mass and I wanted to stick to a real place.

Kendall's p.o.v.

"How you feeling buddy?" James asked me sitting down in a chair next to the bed

"I've been better, but Katie this isn't your fault and you understand that right?"I asked noticing she had her face buried into James shirt and was sitting on his lap

"She's just a bit under the weather Ken, but she'll be up again in no time."

"You ok baby sister?" I asked

"I wanna go home."

"Ok," Logan smiled sadly as the room phone rang and I reluctantly answer it.

"Hello?"

"She's gonna die! And it's all your fault for telling the cops you little wimp! You won't win against me in court and I swear," he started speaking lower at this

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you and your little friends blondey."

"Where are you calling from!"

"Open your window boy, you know you want to!"

"No, leave us alone!" Logan suddenly realized what was happening "I'm getting security!" He mouthed before running out the door

"Where's mr. Scardy cat going?"

"I said leave us alone!" I yelled as security ran through the door

"Aw that's cute, gonna get security for wittle Katie? Just open the window moron." I put the phone down for a minuet

"James, you know what we talked about, take care of her and protect her. take all the money." I said through gritted teeth

"Big brother, I'm not gonna leave you!" Katie yelled trying to get away from James not knowing what I meant.

"I'm so sorry baby sister, I love you." I made sure she heard that before James carried her out and shut the door.

"You boys should go too, we'll get you somewhere else mr. Knight."

"We're staying, he's our brother." Carlos explained

"Alright, stay clear of the window." He said holding his gun in one hand and opening the window with the other.

"Looking for me?" A monstrous voice asked opening the door with a gun. I love you baby sister.

James p.o.v.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked me as we ran through the halls, not letting go of her now trembling hand for a minuete.

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"Katie," I said pulling her into and empty elevator and pressing the first floor button "the guys and I had been talking, if something really bad ever happened again, one of us would take you and keep you safe." I explained running through the exit and hailing a taxi.

"Where too?"

"L.a.x. As quick as possible please."

"On it." He answered and we arrived ten minuets later. I quickly just handed him some cash and took Katie's hand running to an ATM. I pulled out all of the guys savings and checking accounts and most of the money like Kendall asked, but i left a thousand for them to still be able to reunite with us soon. Together we had fifty nine thousand dollars. I ran up to the front desk still panting

"Plane, we need a plane to Boston. The next available."

"We actually have a plane departing in an hour, we have two first class seats left if you would be interested."

"That's perfect thank you."

"Alright, gate 9 at five a.m.." She smiled "that'll be three fifty please?"

"Sure." I said handing it to her in exchange for two pieces of paper and walking off with Katie to the food court

"You hungry?"

"Not really, I'm tired."

"It's quarter past four now, so you can take a nap on the plane."

"Why are we going to Boston?"

"Cause, from there we can drive to my home town before I moved to Minnesota."

"What's your home town?"

"Lowell, it's a city and a reasonably small crime rate."

"Cool, how long will we be gone?"

"I'm not sure." I noticed she was shivering and her coat was still at 2J, after all we didn't plan having to do this. "You cold?"

"What do you think genius?" She asked sarcastically, she's almost returning to her normal self! I felt her forehead, warmer than before.

"Why don't we get you a blanket from the gift shop?" She nodded so I went with her and got a fluffy pink blanket that said "Princess" in sparkles.

"Thanks James." She smiled

"When we land I need to get you some medicine."

"Ok."

"You sure your not hungry?"

"Positive."

"Why don't I get you some fro-yo in case?"

"What?" She grinned

"We can both get some fro-yo!"

"Yay!" She yelled as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

To: James and

From: Kendall

Hi, we're ok but Mark got away again, get far away ASAP and we'll try to reunite soon

I quickly sent a message back

To:Kendall

From: James

We're gonna be on a plane to Boston in twenty minuets, I'm gonna call mama Knight

I hadn't called mama Knight, oh boy.

To:James

From: Kendall

K. Tell Katie I love her and to feel better! 3

To:Kendall

From: James

I will

I dialed a number that I was worried about dialing, Mama Knight's

"Hello?"

"Hi Mama Knight, it's James."

"What's wrong honey?"

"How'd you know th,"

"Mother instincts, now what's wrong?"

"We're ok now, but Mark came back and threatened Katie, he came to the hospital with a gun and was gonna try to kill her. Kenda,"

"Why were you at the hospital, it's only four in the morning there?"

"Kendall jumped off the balcony and before you ask, he has a mild concussion but otherwise he's fine. He called Kendall's room and when he threatened Katie, he told me to do the plan we had discussed a few nights ago."

"Which was what?"

"Whoever Katie was with, they would take her far away and keep her safe, then we will come back for the trial when he's in custody. It was me, so were gonna get on a plane to Boston in about fifteen minuets."

"I'm sorry I'm not there!"

"It's ok Mama Knight."

"How's Katie?"

"She's a bit under the weather, but ok."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course! Katie, mom want to talk to you."

"Ok thanks!" She said taking the phone cheerfully "hi mom! Ok, yeah. Of course James is taking Care or me, he's a brother to me like Kenny. Ok bye, love you too."

"What'd she say?"

"She said for me too feel better, and to call when we can."

"Ok, that's easy enough. Lets get the yogurt!"

"Last call for flight 647 to Boston."

"Oh snap, we have to hurry, follow me!" I yelled grabbing her hand and running with her through security easy enough. They were just getting ready to shut the door when we ran through and threw the boarding passes back. I pulled her into first class and sat down, giving her the window seat.

"Thank you for riding Jet Blue airlines, this is your pilot speaking. Please put on your safety belts, we will be taking off momentarily on nonstop flight to Boston."

"James, I'm scared." Katie whispered

"Don't worry Katie bear, no one is gonna hurt you, I promise."

"But James, that guy is looking at me funny!" She whispered harsher pointing to an empty seat

"Katie, no ones there."

"But,"

"Your really warm, I think it's the fever." I explained feeling her forehead.

"You sure?"

"Positive, now just bundle up and put on your seatbelt."

"Thanks James," she sat up and buckled in, then pulled the big blanket on both of us. We took off about five minuets later and was a Long but smooth flight for the next five hours, Katie sleeping soundly the whole way until we landed.


	3. Accident

I'm gonna update big time sick 2 tommorow 4 anyone who is waiting!

Katie's p.o.v.

"Come on Katie, we're in Boston!" A familiar voice said excitedly awakening me from a deep sleep.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"We're in Boston, it's time to go."

"Oh ok." I unbuckled and tried to stand with my jelly legs, I was wobbly, but I did it.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a long flight."

"You were sleeping the whole time!"

"Whatever, where we going?"

"Well, I thought we could rent a car then go to a hotel?" He asked

"Ok, wait why a hotel?"

"Your still burning, you can get some rest and we'll see about tomorrow."

"But!"

"No buts, lets go."

"Fine." I grabbed my blanket and walked with him through Logan airport, which I found really funny. He hailed us a taxi and we went to a car dealership. The worker looked alot like Mark and that scared me so I hid behind James

"You ok Katie?"

"James, he looks just like mark!" I whispered harshly

"Katie, I know it's hard, but Mark isn't here."

"I know that, but It's still scary."

"We'll go right after I sign this," he smiled as they pulled up a big black car with four doors

"M'kay."

"How long will it be out?" The owner asked

"We may be a few months." He said getting ready to walk out I pulled him by the ear and sat up in the passenger seat while he drove.

"What was that for?"

"A FEW MONTHS? "

"Katie, until your safe from Mark."

"NO I WANNA GO HOME!" I yelled, didn't he understand me?

"Katie, it's not safe there and you know it. Until Mark is behind bars like he should be then your staying here with me." He explained rubbing my arm a bit in sympathy while I tensed up.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth

"Katie, please."

"No! I want Kendall!"

"You have a phone, you can call him." He suggested

"But that isn't Kenny, it's just his voice, I want him! Not plastic in a fancy case!"

"We'll try to get him to fly out soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise, no more than a month."

"Thanks James, I love you." I hugged him and sensed him tense up

"Katie, fix your seatbelt." He said not taking a glance off the car in front of us.

"Fine. Wait, why?"

"Katie, the people in front of us are drunk, fix the shoulder thingy." I looked and sure enough, the people in front of us were in the middle of the two lane highway, swaying. I fixed it and checked my phone, 11:57 a.m., I was really worried we were gonna get in a car accident, especially with the icy roads and the snow that had started while we were at the dealership.

"Katie," he was gonna chose his words carefully "Your my little sister, I love you." He kept driving and explained he would get off at the next exit in five miles

"James, your an awesome brother, I love you too."

"Thanks Ka-" the car in front of us suddenly slammed on the brakes and we weren't gonna be able to stop in time, I knew it. "Shut your eyes baby girl, I love you." He whispered slamming on the brakes and my seatbelt went on lock. I did as I was told, hugged my phone and blanket, waiting for what was about to happen. I wish that it hadn't, like I could freeze time or something, but it didn't work out that way. I felt the impact and horns blared, I felt like we were on a nonstop upside down roller coaster. I could tell we were going downhill and then it all stopped. I think I blacked out for a while

"Jamie, is it over?" I asked not opening my eyes "Jamie?" I finally opened my eyes and immediately regretted it, James window was shattered and he was face down on the steering wheel that was covered in blood. I think I knew he was unconscious and had to act fast, but I was trapped. The car was upside down and the windows were blocked by snow except for James's. It wasn't fair. I didn't have a scratch on me, but James is unconscious? No, no, no! I had begun to panic when I felt something vibrate in my front pants pocket.

To: Katie

From: Logan

Hey Katie, I just wanted to see how you were doing but I texted you incise your resting.

I quickly hit the call button and started crying

"Hey Katie, I had just been wondering how you were doing and,"

"LOGAN, I NEED HELP!"

"What happened?" He asked

"J-James, car aci-accident."

"Are you two ok?"

"James, he's, he's,"

"He's what baby sister?" Kendall asked taking the phone from Logan

"He's unconscious, there's a lot of blood Kenny."

"Hello? Is everybody ok in there?" A woman's voice asked from outside the car wiping some of the snow off the window

"PLEASE! HELP HIM!"

"Katie what's going on?" Kendall asked

"Someone's here Kenny, she's gonna help us."

"Honey, is that James Diamond?" The girl that looked about seventeen asked opening the car door

"Yes. Kenny, I'm gonna have to call you back, ok?"

"Call us back as soon as you hear anything, got it?"

"Got it big brother." I hung up the phone and looked at the woman, she had called 911 and got disconnected, but she told them where we were and to come quick so it would be ok.

"Katie? As in Katie Knight?" She asked so I nod "I know you, from Minnesota. It's me Bailey's sister."

"Bailey? But they moved to," wow. Great job detective Katie. "Ashlee?"

"I knew you would remember, does anything hurt?"

"Nope, I think I'm good."

"Ok, well I'm gonna get you out of there. Hold on and if I hurt you, tell me right away."

"Ok." I brace as she unbuckles my seatbelt and I end up in a warm blue car parked in the breakdown lane.

"Katie?" Bailey asked

"That's me." I mumbled

"Are you ok? That accident looked really bad!"

"I'm ok. I shouldn't be though." I whispered after Ashlee went to try and get James out

"What do you mean?"

"Bailey, I'm different now."

"What?"

"Bailey, my mom got remarried."

"Mama K got remarried?"

"Yea, and he abused me."

"Katie! Did you tell anyone, you need to go to court!"

"The guys knew, and are keeping me safe from him as well As they can. He was gonna kill me when Kenny told James to do what they had talked about while I wasn't around and to keep me safe. Well that meant going to a safe place of James choice."

"Why James?"

"Because they probably knew I would go to D.C. And probably try to take over the country." We laughed and Hugged each other like the friends back in Minnesota we were before she moved to Boston about seven months before Kendall and the guys got famous and moved to California.

"I saw the guys in concert."

"You did?"

"Yeah, look." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal Btr bracelets

"Wow, let me guess, you still love Logan and Ashlee loves James?"

"You know It! is James ok?"

"He's alive, but his head,it-it was really bad Bail, I sh-shou-should be d-dead!" I sobbed on shoulder

"Stop it right there and park it, that isn't the Katie Knight we all know and adore. You shouldn't be dead, none of this is your fault."

"Bail?"

"Yea Katie?"

"I'm glad Ashlee saved us." Why was I getting so tired?

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just hope James is ok."

"He'll be ok, sister honor."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She gave a sad smile and sirens wailed in the distance

"Girls, I need you to come out here so Katie can get checked and James can go in the ambulance, they got him out." Ashlee cAlled

"Coming!" We answered when I got out a paramedic rushed over to me,

"Are you hurt?"

"I blacked out for a while after everything stopped, but I think I'm ok."

"We need to get this one to the hospital." He said pointing to James, so i turned to Bailey and Ashlee

"Ashlee, I know you love him. Bailey and I will go in a squad car and meet you there."

"Katie, you"

"He needs to be taken now and only one can go." The paramedic said loading James in

"Ashlee, it's ok, go." We all hugged before she hopped in and a officer leaded us to a squad car, once we were in the back seat and on the way Bailey turned to me "Katie, that was really nice of you to let Ashlee go."

"Hey, she's sixteen, We're twelve, your blood sisters, but I'm still always called your sister and I feel like it. She's the Same age as James and loves him so, she at least should go with him."

"You are my sister Katie, and I'm gonna help you." She hugged me and we walked into the emergency room, but an officer stopped me.

"Is this yours?" He asked holding up my pink blanket James got me

"Urm yeah, thank you." I said taking the blanket that surprisingly still looked like new

"Hey guys." Ashlee waved nervously

"How is he?" I asked afraid of what I was about to hear


	4. Comfort

Hey guys, sorry I took SO LONG to update! I know i had also promised Somebody that I would update a few days ago, but I lost my power. I got it back at 3 am this morning, so I updated! I'm gonna try and update more of both of these stories more often!

James p.o.v.

I woke up with a sharp pounding in my head, in a blurry room with white walls. Where was I? Then it hit me, the crash, the drunk driver, I just remember telling Katie to close her eyes. Katie! Was she ok? Did she get hurt? This wasn't going on! I heard buzzers going off as I continued to panic, nurses ran in and put something in my Iv, a few minuets later my vision blurred worse than before and i let myself fall to sleep

Katie's p.o.v.

"Katie, James got a concussion, and broke his right arm in three places, " Ashlee started, "He's gonna be ok, but he will have to stay for a few days here. In the meantime you'll be staying with us and our mom."

"It's ok Ash, I mean I don't want to leave Ja,"

"You need to come with us."

"But,"

"Kathrine Knight there is no way your going to stay here tonight or any other night. Understood?"

"Yes Ashlee."

"That's better, do you want to to see James?"

"Of course!" I smiled and headed down the hallway

"Katie," Ashlee called

"What now?" I sighed

"Wrong way." She smirked

"I know that!"

"Well come on," she said motioning towards the door stepping in with Bailey and I by her side. The room was so, depressing. Pale white, just like him. He was hooked up to about five machines, and he had seven stitches on his forehead. He looked like he would never wake up, I just hoped my fears wouldn't come true.

"Katie, are you ok?" Bailey asked lightly putting her hand on my shoulder

"S-stop your hurting me!" I completely lost control then and there

"Katie, calm down sweetie." Ashlee tried

"Katie, it's just Bailey and Ashlee, your safe." Bailey hugged me which was a mistake, I thought it was Mark and I slapped and kicked her repetitively

James p.o.v.

I woke up to Katie's screaming, I snapped my eyes open and noticed that she was attacking a girl that looked about her age, and there was another girl that was identical to the other girl but was clearly older by about five years, who was trying to get Katie off of the other girl.

"S-stop your hurting me!" Katie lost it

"Katie?" I asked snapping her out of her trance and looking at me

"James? Your ok?"

"I'm going to be just fine baby girl, what happened?"

"I think Mark was here."

"What?" I asked sitting up

"James, she's safe, just lay down." The older blonde soothed pushing me back down lightly to the bed

"Who are you?" I asked dumbfounded

"You don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say I do."

"I'm Ashlee Wright, I have a younger sister Bailey. Remember we moved here from Minnesota?"

"Ashlee?" I remembered now, we hung out a lot back in Minnesota

"That's me." She smiled

"What happened to you Bail?" Katie gasped looking at her bloody nose and a some scratches on her face.

"It's nothing Katie," she answered quietly with silence following

"Lets go get that fixed." Ashlee took her hand and brought her out to the nurses station

"James, do you know what happened to her?"

"Katie, do you know how sometimes you do things you don't mean to do and have no control over?"

"Yeah?"

"From what I understand, you thought that Bailey was Mark and you attacked her, but you didn't have any control over it, it was instinct."

"What? N- not Bailey." Tears started streaming down her face and I patted the side of the bed

"Sit down here, now you know this isn't your fault right?"

"It IS my fault."

"Katie, you acted on instinct, it's what I would do if someone tries to hurt you." I left out Mark on purpose, I didn't need to bring it up "And it's not your fault, I wouldn't have been able to control myself either."

"This is all my fault. James, I'm going to go fix it." With that she walked out of the room, I thought she was going to apologize to Bailey, but I Hadn't even begun to realize what would transpire in the next seventy-two hours.

A/n: I know your going to hate me now for the ending but I'm gonna update soon I promise!


	5. Save me

Hey guys, just updated because I know so many people are reading this and want me to update, so plz leave a review and tell me what you think, and a shout out to musicrox14, winterschild11, chalkoutline22, and lalalalalalala123 for reviewing, they mean so much to me!

Katie's p.o.v.

I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't bring myself to walk over, right now I was crouching down in back of a plant.

"What's wrong?" A little girl came over that was probably around four years old and studdied my tear stained face.

"It seems everything's wrong at this point." I sighed and forced a smile "What about you?" Her face suddenly darkened with fear

"My mommy said to keep it a secret or I would get it worse than ever before."

"Honey what do you mean?" I asked pulling her down out of her mothers view

"Promise you won't tell her?"

"I promise sweetie."

"My mommy has me outside most of the time, fenced in my coop."

"Coop?" Did this girl live in a chicken coop

"Yep, we used to have chickens in there with me but one day my mom got rid of them somewhere. She said she would take me swimming after we landed off our flight to Florida, and I would get to see them." This wasn't right, chickens didnt swim, and NO! The thought escaped my mind of that girl seizing to exist, that wasn't gonna happen

"Does your mom hurt you at all?" She nodded

"Will you do me a favor, follow me?" I needed to get her out of here

"Ok, just don't tell my mommy I left." I picked her up and ran with her back to James room panting as I went through the door

"Who's that?" James asked eyeing her as I set her down in a rocking chair, then I realized I didn't even know her name

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked

"Melody."

"That's a wonderful name, you can call me Katie and that's James."

"Ok Katie, do you know when my next round will be?"

"What's a round?"

"It's when I go in the closet of darkness for a long time." She looked at the floor and stared at her shoes "because I shouldn't be here."

"Melody, don't ever think that ok?" I bent down and hugged her "Your precious."

"MELODY!" A woman's voice echoed from the distance, she surely would take her and hurt her again

"Honey go in here and don't make a sound, it's gonna be ok." I opened the closet and placed her in there, leaving the light on so she wouldn't be to scared

"Ok Katie"

"Melody?" A woman opened the door with a fake smile "I'm sorry to bother you, I think my daughter might have snuck in here when I wasn't looking, did you see her by any chance?"

"No, just me and my sister." James lied through his teeth

"Oh, but I could've sworn i heard her."

"I'm sorry, she isn't here, now my brother needs alot of rest if you don't mind." I saw her shut the door and waited till I was sure she was gone, then opened the closet door. "Mel, you can come out now, she's gone."

"Mommy's gone? She left me?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks

"It's ok sweetie she won't hurt you anymore."

"MELODY!" The same woman ran through the door and grabbed her away from me "Your Lucky I found you when I did, these are very bad people!" She whispered harshly

"I'm sorry mommy, please don't make me go in the closet again!" She whimpered "what closet? Now we have a plane to catch." With that she ran out of the room with Melody in her arms, i saw her mouth two little words, "Save me!"

"James we have to save her!"

"What's she gonna do?" He questioned

"She's gonna take her to Florida and drown her James, please, I need to save her."

"And we will, I just need to talk to Ashlee alone for a little while, can you go get her?"

"Be right back!" I whipped through the hallway and ran to them, "Ashlee, James needs to talk to you, it's important."

"Ok, Bailey you wait with Katie out here, I'll be right back." With that she ran off to the room

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I hurt you."

"It's not your fault, I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said flipping through some channels finally settling on the news

"Breaking news, two criminals are on the loose and very dangerous, Mark Knight and Carline Rogers are accused of holding children hostage, threatening them if they tell then they will pay with their life. Mark Knight was last seen at L.A. Hospital, where he attempted to shoot Katherine Knight, his daughter in law. Carline was last seen in the Boston area, with her daughter that she is said to have abused many a time, Melody Rodgers and Knight are armed and have had experience in the military. They also are said to be very close and in constant contact with each other, anyone with information should call the police immediately."


	6. Forever and always

Kendall's p.o.v.

I hoped what I had seen on the news wasn't true,but I hoped even more that Katie hasn't seen it. It was bad enough that this idiot had hurt Katie, but he ended up having an accomplice? Did Katie know this Melody girl? Was she ok? Was James ok? I still hadn't heard from them and I was fearing the worst. I wanted to call her so bad but I didn't know if she would be sleeping, I know the minute any of us sings worldwide she falls asleep almost instantaneously. I finally just gave into my thoughts and called her.

"Come on baby sister, pick up the phone."

"Hi it's Katie, I can't talk right now. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, peace."

"Hey baby sister, I was just wondering how everything was going and yeah. So please call me back, love you." I hung up and waited, along with a Carlos and Logan who had been sitting with me

"RING!"

Katie's p.o.v.

I collapsed into a head of sobs and pulled my legs up and hid my tear stained face. I felt my phone vibrate, but I didn't move, just cried louder.

"Katie, it's gonna be ok." Bailey softly spoke and rubbed my back, then hugged me and I looked into her eyes

"How is it ok when that little girl is getting hurt like that, I could've saved her from the chance of getting hurt again! Now she's back in that sick persons care and it's all my fault!"

"You need to stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens."

"I know, but this one I did mess up."

"How?"

"I hid behind that bush over there and watched them treat the cuts, the-then she came over. She asked me if I was ok, and later she told me she lived in a fenced in chicken coop Bailey, a five foot by five foot space!"

"Who?"

"Melody!"

"Well, I didn't see her."

"It doesn't matter if you saw her or not! She was here, I know it!"

"Katie, breathe. We know that for a VERY good reason you sometimes have flashbacks, or think something is here that isn't."

"I know I do but," then it snapped in my head "YOU DON'T BELIVE ME!" Then I felt a little pinch on my arm and everything turned black as I let my self fall.

Kendall's p.o.v.

"RING!" After a minuet of silence the phone finally rang

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone "Baby sister?"

"Hi, I'm Katie's friend, Bailey."

"Where'd Katie go?" I asked

"She saw a news clip on the news and freaked out,saying that she saw her here before, meaning about fifteen minuets ago."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, they sedated her with a shot and they just carried her to James room, there's an extra bed there."

"James, how is he?"

"He has a mild concussion, should be able to leave here in a week or less."

"Thank the world."

"Your Kendall right?"

"Urm, yeah."

"Then I want to tell you this, I admire your sibling bond with Katie. Much like my sister and I."

"Thank you."

"And I think you should head down here."

"I promised we would be down there in a month or less."

"she needs you now more than ever, if what she said was actually real, then Mark will be able to find her here in a day. She needs all of her brothers, not just one."

"Then if Mark comes an,"

"Look Kendall, I'm not gonna be your prison guard and keep track of where your going and what your doing. This is your choice, but you need to either be there for her forever and always, or just get out of the picture."

"You really are her true friend."

"What do your mean?"

"You care enough about her to say the painful truth, that means a lot."

"At the end of the day she needs a bed to rest on, and I'm willing to be part of that bed. But I need you and James, Carlos, and Logan to be the rest."

"That's really true."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I will protect Katie as much as I can, forever and always."


	7. I know where you are

Katie's p.o.v.

"So she was really here, like with her mother?" I heard bailey ask

"Yes, now we need to go find them." That was definitely not James, it was Kendall!

"It's already been three days!" Logan yelled "We have no clue where they are!"

"Or do we?" Carlos thought

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked "The problem this whole time was we could never guess where either of them were!"

"They've been saying on the news that they're in close contact with each other right?"

"What are you getting at?" James asked

"If that little girl was getting on a plane with her 'mother' then wouldn't it have been a high chance that she was going to meet Mark?"

"And since the cops are looking for both of them, Mark would lie low while they went 'somewhere' to meet him!" Logan yelled "Carlos your a genius, we'll get the first plane out to California."

"G-guys?" I asked in a raspy voice, my eyes full of wonder

"Baby sister?" Kendall ran over to me and hugged me, almost pulling my Iv out

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." He said staring at my eyes then glancing at the floor "They put you in a medical coma."

"They what!" I asked sitting up suddenly

"Shh, it's ok baby sister. Your awake now."

"What were you saying about Melody?"

"We're going to find her, we're going home."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked furrowing his brow

"She's going to Florida first, she told me."

"Well, I guess we're going to Florida."

Two days later...

Katie's p.o.v.

"No one was here under the name of Rodgers!" Carlos raged

"We missed them, we need to back home now."

To: Katie

From: Unknown

Guess who Katie? I've formed an alliance and I'm stronger than ever, you will never get away from me this time. I know where you are, and where your going.


	8. Sorry! Not a chapter but important!

Hey guys, I know you all really want me to update, and I want to update I just haven't had time to write, ANYTHING! So Im not gone, the stories are DEFINITELY not over, and I'm going to try and update soon!


End file.
